


The Five Myths of Akaashi Keiji

by chrobins



Series: Artist Appreciation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five myths about Akaashi Keiji, and Bokuto believes almost all of them. Slight NSFW.</p>
<p>This fic is dedicated to the beautiful James! Check out their art @owaintxt :]</p>
<p>Thank you for all of the beautiful art you create! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Myths of Akaashi Keiji

Bokuto and Akaashi have known each other for two years, and they’ve grown especially close compared to the other members of the team. It makes sense to Bokuto now since they’ve recently started dating (Konoha argues they’ve been dating since day one) and he thinks that he knows Akaashi like the back of his hand (or his backside…). Only Bokuto Koutarou is wrong; very, very wrong.

 

**Myth #1:** Akaashi is shy.

 

This, is in fact, not true. After they had secretly agreed that they have liked each other and decided to go out, Bokuto figured Akaashi would have a hard time voicing the news to the team, and was prepared to spill the beans (though the entire team was not surprised by this piece of news) but what neither Bokuto nor his team were expecting Akaashi to grab Bokuto’s ass during their pre-practice huddle and say “This ass is mine now” before going to warm-up.

 

Bokuto could not hit a single ball that day, but his team did not scold him.

 

**Myth #2:** Akaashi does not like PDA.

 

Also very very wrong; Bokuto thinks he should start things slow, maybe with holding hands or small cheek kisses. During lunch out in the school’s courtyard, with not too many people around, Bokuto sneaks a small kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. His face turns red and he looks away, secretly hoping that Akaashi will not be embarrassed by his actions.

 

But what he doesn’t expect is Akaashi to lean back over and kiss the ace right on the lips, slipping his tongue inside the other’s mouth before pulling away with a satisfied, smug grin.

 

Bokuto is not prepared for when Akaashi sat next to him during practice, sitting closer than usual. His teammates weren’t watching, but Bokuto felt like there were a million eyes on them, and even more so when he felt a hand rest on his kneepad-covered knew, traveling up along his inner thigh, higher until Akaashi found that bit of skin between his knee pads and shorts. Bokuto sweats as Akaashi kneads his skin, humming lightly before getting up and walking away, leaving the ace in a state of duress.

 

**Myth #3:** Akaashi is a germaphobe.

 

Kissing spread germs; Bokuto knew that much. He always gargled mouthwash for double the normal time and flossing in between class before he planted his lips anywhere on Akaashi. For a while, Bokuto began to question why Akaashi would always pull away from his minty kisses with a look of disgust on his face. Bokuto figured he wasn’t brushing well enough.

 

Being as smart as he is, Akaashi figured out how often Bokuto would excuse himself to the restroom to brush his teeth and caught him in the hallway before he could. Akaashi pinned Bokuto to the wall, kissed him with a lot more tongue than Bokuto was prepared for before pulling away again with that smug grin that always made Bokuto run to the bathroom for other things.

 

One time during lunch, Bokuto eyed one of Akaashi’s octopus sausages. He knew Akaashi hated them, so he asked to take care of it for Akaashi. His hair kind of fell dejected when Akaashi took the last piece in his mouth, but it didn’t last long for Akaashi leaned over to kiss Bokuto, carefully using his tongue to slip him the piece of octopus he hadn’t chewed and watched in amusement as Bokuto nearly choked on it.

 

**Myth #4:** Akaashi is emotionless

 

This is what irritates Bokuto the most: not his team specifically, and not his close friends like Kuroo, but a lot of people, especially at school, are put off by Akaashi’s lack of expression. Because he knows, in fact, that is not true. He wants to show the world the way Akaashi laughs at his dumb jokes, the way Akaashi smiles whenever they’re alone, his scary but heartwarming look of anger whenever he breaks something in the kitchen, the way his cheeks are red every time they kiss, the way his lips part ever so slightly as he moans...he wants everyone to see his beautiful Akaashi.

 

But, he likes to keep Akaashi’s secrets to himself, keeps all of those different expressions locked away in his mind, in the comfort of their shared apartment, keeps Akaashi all to himself. And whenever someone says something about his boyfriend, and just shoots them the evilest glare he can manage.

 

_If you only knew how truly beautiful my Akaashi really is._

 

**Myth #5:** Akaashi is vanilla

 

In his mind, this was the worst misconception that Bokuto ever had. Here he was, worried about Akaashi kissing in public places or holding hands, and being a virgin himself, he thought both of them were new and inexperienced in the bedroom. Akaashi was still a virgin too, but...there was a spark in the setter that Bokuto was just not prepared for.

 

In general, Bokuto Koutarou was not prepared for the storm that was Akaashi Keiji. He was not prepared for Akaashi pulling him into the supply closet and pushing him against the back wall, kissing and biting and _rubbing_ until Bokuto couldn’t give anymore. He was not prepared when Akaashi barged into his bathroom stall and sucked him dry, swallowing with ease and leaving like nothing had happened.

 

Bokuto was not prepared for the way Akaashi rode him, the way he moaned his name, _Koutarou,_ the way he rocked his hips, the way his skin glowed in the moonlight.

 

He was not prepared  for the way Akaashi loved Bokuto with every fiber of his being, the way his heart pounded like a drum, the way he felt gravitation towards the other, the way he loved Akaashi right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought?


End file.
